Alice, can I talk to you?
by BM.SV
Summary: Set in BD pt.1. starts directly after Carlisle tells Bella there's nothing he can do. Bella needs someone to talk to, and who does she go to? Alice She can't cope with the way Edward is treating her, and starts getting closer to Alice. Will she resolve things with Edward? Or will she leave him for Alice? The Twilight Saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer,
1. Chapter 1

**So, I came up with this while I was away. Don't ask where it came from, I really don't know. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. **

I sighed, laying on my bed. The door opened and he walked in. He looked annoyed and sat by the desk.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, stop. How could you scream at me like that? I'm just as worried as the rest of you! I never thought this could happen! Screaming at me like that only makes things worse, Edward. I understand you're concerned, but talk to me and tell me what you're thinking."

He shook his head, looking at me.

"I can't lose you, Bella. I can't."

Well, he wasn't going to.

"You won't Edward."

He started getting worked up, and I could see he wasn't going to change. I shook my head, looking at him.

"Edward, if you're not going to listen to me, just leave."

He shook his head, and walked out slamming the door. I couldn't believe he was acting this way! The door opened and I thought he was coming back to argue.

"Edward, if you want to argue, just leave."

"Bella, it's me."

I turned around to see Alice, looking concerned. She walked over to the bed, sitting next to me.

"Sorry, I thought-"

"That I was my brother. What happened?"

I looked down at my hands, thinking. I understand he's afraid. But, I am to.

"Did your hear what Carlisle said? Stupid question, of course you did. We had an argument. He said something about not wanting to live without me, and well... It's like my feelings about this don't matter. I'm just as scared as him. I just don't know what to do about him, Alice?"

She grabbed my hand, and looked at me.

"He's worried about you, Bella. We all are. None of us ever thought this was possible. But, he should listen to you. Of course you're scared, he should see that. I know I can. Talk to him, Bella. He loves you, he's scared that he's going to lose you."

"I tried, pixie. He keeps saying that he won't live without me."

Alice ran her hand through her hair, thinking. I squeezed her hand, watching her.

"OK, lets try this: what do you want to do about the way he is acting?"

"Other than strangle him?"

That made her laugh.

"Leave that to me. But, seriously, what do you want to do about the way he is treating you?"

I shook my head, thinking. If he kept this up, I didn't think I could put up with it. I knew Alice could see what I was going to say, but she knew I needed to actually talk about it.

"I don't think I can take much more of this, Alice. I really don't."

She nodded, looking away. I didn't know what I wanted but I knew I couldn't listen to Edward scream and shout for much longer.

"You two need to talk to each other."

I nodded, watching her.

"I know. I'll talk to him later. How are you and Jasper?"

She shrugged, and I knew something was wrong.

"Alice, why do I get the feeling that something's wrong?"

"Bella, don't worry about it. Things are just a little difficult at the minute. He can't be around you much, and it's bothering him."

I nodded, he couldn't be around much since they'd figured out what I needed and I knew it bothered him.

"It's not his fault. I wish he could be around more, but he can't. But, there's more to this. You can't hide anything from me, pixie."

Alice shook her head.

"Bella, it's nothing. Are you feeling OK?"

I nodded, seeing that she was trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine, and you're not going to get out of this. What's wrong, Alice?"

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

I just looked at her. She knew me better than that.

"Alice, you know me better than that. Something is bothering me and I want to know what."

Someone knocked on the door, and Alice looked at me.

"That's Edward. I'll talk to you later."

She walked out, as he walked in. He sat on the bed, and I knew he was going to bring it up.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I'm scared of losing you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Edward, you won't. Everything will be OK."

He shook his head, and I sighed.

"Bella, don't say that. It's not going to be OK. This is not going to be OK, it's not. And I don't know what to do."

"Talking to me instead of screaming at me might help. Edward, I'm just as scared as you."

He just looked at me, and I could see that he wasn't going to listen to me. I couldn't stay with him, if he was going to treat me this. I know everything is one big mess, but I can't let him treat me this way.

"Bella, you don't understand. I won't live without you-"

"Edward... You know what? I can't take this anymore."

He seemed to understand what I meant and he got angry.

"Bella, no. Please, I'm scared about what's going to happen to you. Alice can't see anything about you anymore, and I don't know what's going to happen."

"I'm scared to, Edward! I know she can't see anything, but that's not her fault! No one knows what's going to happen, but they aren't screaming at the person they're supposed to love."

And what happened? A screaming match started.

"Edward! Stop, this isn't working. I can't take this anymore."

He stood up, and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what's happening and it's scaring me."

"I know, Edward. I'm scared to. But, this obviously isn't going to work. I-"

"No, Bella, it will work. We just have to listen to each other."

Oh no, he wanted me to agree with everything he was saying.

"Oh no. I'm not going to believe everything you do. I know what I want, and I'm not going to change what I believe for someone else. If you can't accept that, then something will have to change."

He shook his head, not listening. This wouldn't break us up... Would it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, I just want you to see why I'm worried-"

"Edward, you think I'm not scared?! I am, believe me I am. I don't want to fight with you, but if you won't accept what I want, then I don't know what to do."

He stood up, and I looked at him. Yeah, this isn't going to work out. At all. But, what about all of this?

"Bella, I can see that this is never going to work out. I'm sorry."

He got up and just walked out.

So, I won't listen to him and he leaves me?

The door opened and Alice walked in. She sat next to me, and I started getting upset.

"He... He just left me. I wouldn't let him talk me into something I didn't want to do and he left me."

"Ssh. It's OK. You've got the rest of us, it'll be OK."

This is why I love spending time with Alice. She always knew what to say.

"B... But-"

"No, Bella, we're all here for you. And even though I would love to find Eddie and remove something vital, I won't, you're more important."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, squeezing my shoulders.

"I just ... I know he's scared. We all are. But, just leaving me like that, I just don't get it."

"I know, but he might come around. You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

Of course I knew that. I knew I could talk to her. I could talk to any of them about anything. But, I preferred talking to her, or Rosalie about stuff like this.

"Of course, I know that pixie."

I sat up and before I could ask, Alice put a pillow behind me.

"Thanks."

I lay back, and she moved a little closer. This wasn't unusual, us lying like this.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Apart from wanting to strangle Edward? No, I'm OK. Hey, could you give me that?"

I looked at my drink on the nightstand and she gave it to me. I drank some and put it down next to me.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK, being around me like this?"

Alice shook her head, smiling.

"Don't worry, it's OK. It may bother Jasper, but I'm OK. I really didn't care as long as we figured out how to help in some way."

I nodded, and remembered our conversation from before Edward interrupted us.

"Yeah. What was that about before though? With Jasper?"

Alice sighed, sitting up.

"It's just a little difficult. I was with him when you were talking to Edward. He's doing OK, we talked about it, and I told him what you said. He feels a little better about it now."

I was happy, knowing that it was a little better between them.

"That's good, isn't it?"

Alice smiled, looking at me.

"Yeah, it is. Well, it's late. You get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

She gave me a hug, and I had the feeling there was something there wasn't telling me about what had happened with Jasper. But, I didn't push it. She would tell me when she was ready.

She left, and I fell asleep. Edward left me, but I still had the rest of my family supporting me in what I wanted to do.

I woke up, when Rosalie walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, looking at her.

"Bella, my brother is an idiot. Don't worry about anything, we all support you. He's gone out for a while today."

"Thanks Rosalie. What about you? Are you OK?"

Rosalie nodded, looking at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

I got ready, and we went downstairs. I could hear Alice and Jasper talking in their room. It was just some playful bickering and I didn't think much of it. I walked downstairs, and sat on the couch. Esme made me some breakfast and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Not great."

"Bella, Edward is scared. But, that doesn't give him the right to treat you the way he did. But, the rest of us support you."

I smiled at her, and saw Alice and Jasper walk down the stairs. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Alice walked over to me, and sat down. Jasper went out, after asking me how I was.

"He seems happier?"

Alice nodded, looking at me.

"He is. How are you?"

"I'm doing OK. Not great."

"Hey, are you feeling OK?"

I looked at Alice. I had fallen asleep and Alice stayed with me. Well, I had fallen asleep, leaning against her, so she couldn't move without waking me.

"I'm fine, pixie."

She nodded, and spent I spent the rest of the day talking to her, Rosalie and Emmett.

The next day, Edward came into my room, and sat down. He looked at me, upset. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I sighed, sitting up.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm scared of losing you."

Here we go, he's trying to get me to agree with him. I shook my head, looking at him.

"Edward, I know you're scared, I am to. Everyone here is worried, you know that. Treating me like that isn't the right thing to do, you know that I'm scared, and that only makes things worse. I know what you don't agree with what I want to do. But, it's what I want, and if you can't accept it then I can't be with you."

He just looked at me, as I spoke. I think he was in shock that I was actually saying that I wasn't going to do what he wanted. He was getting annoyed, and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Bella, I'm worried. I don't want to lose you, I love you. I know I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry. We don't have to split up over this, if you just listen to me about-"

"That's it! Edward, it's over. You won't listen to what I want, and it's not going to work. Everyone is scared, not just you!"

Little did I know, the idiot didn't close the door and everyone heard the argument. No one interrupted us, but they heard it.

"You know what? Edward, just leave. You won't listen to me, so just leave."

He shook his head, and tried to argue, but I screamed at him to leave and he walked out.

I sighed, sitting back. Alice and Rosalie walked in to check on me. They looked concerned and I'm pretty sure they wanted to murder their brother.

"I know you heard that."

They sat down, and looked at each other and back at me.

"We did. Bella, the way he's treating you isn't right. You're right, we are worried about you. But, screaming at you isn't the answer to everything. If he can't see that, then something has to change."

Rosalie was right. There was no point in staying with him, if he wasn't going to listen me, then I couldn't stay with me. But, what about-

"Bella, don't be silly."

I really need to remember that. I looked at Alice, she must have seen what I was considering. Rosalie looked at her, confused. She had no idea, what Alice was talking about.

Alice looked at her, explaining.

"Bella, was worried about what would happen if she did break up with him. What we would do."

Rosalie shook her head, and turned to me.

"Bella, we wouldn't turn our back on you because our brother is an idiot. Ali' is right, your part of the family now, that's not going to change. Although, Edward is on thin ice."

That was never good. When she said stuff like that, you hoped it was never directed at you.

"I was just-"

"Stop. We're your family to. We wouldn't do that to you. And you really need to remember what happens when you make decisions, silly."

Alice smiled at me, and took my hand.

"I just ... I know he's worried. We all are. But, treating me like this isn't right. I can't do, I just can't."

I felt her squeeze my hand, and there was a noise downstairs. Rosalie stood up, and sighed.

"Emmett is about to kill him, and even though I'd love him to, I better go stop him. I'll be right back."

I nodded and she disappeared. I looked at Alice, and she moved a little closer.

"Will he hurt him?"

Alice shrugged.

"Nothing permanent, unfortunately. You actually forgot, didn't you?"

I blushed, looking away. I had, but didn't want to actually admit it.

"Maybe."

"Bella."

I looked at her, and she was ... Well, she looked adorable, but she was trying to look annoyed.

"Alice, you know people can't take you seriously when you look at them like that."

She shook her head, and I smiled.

"Not you to! I am not cute!"

That made me laugh. When she tried to look annoyed, she looked cute, I'd always thought so. Everyone thought so, and it annoyed her.

"When you look at people like that, you are. Nothing you can do about that, pixie."

She crossed her arms and ... Oh good God, that pout. Now, I'm straight but that pout was to cute. She knew people couldn't say no when she looked at them like that.

"You're just proving my point."

I nudged her shoulder, and she smiled. I'd always been close to her, and had gotten close to Rosalie lately.

"... Fine."

Now, that made me laugh. I felt a little better know that they supported me. Rosalie walked back in, sitting down.

"Well, he's still alive. Barely. Emmett is pretty angry."

Rosalie can normally calm Emmett down, so it must have been pretty bad if she had trouble. Emmett, to me, was a big teddy bear. But, I knew he was pretty protective of his family.

"Well, you calmed him down. That's what matters. I can't take anymore fighting."

Rosalie nodded, and we spent a little while in my room before going downstairs. Esme saw us, and sat next to me.

"Edward has gone out, he won't be back for a while. Did Rosalie tell you what happened with Emmett?"

I nodded, and Emmett walked in, sitting next to Rosalie. He put his arm around her, and she moved a little closer to him. He smiled at me, seeing how upset I was.

"She told me, that you." I looked at Emmett. "Were angry, but that everything was OK. I know you heard the argument."

Emmett nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah, we did. He's an idiot, and you don't have to worry about anything. We support you, you're part of the family now, Bella."

We spent the afternoon talking, Jasper came back and talked to me for a little while, before going upstairs. I knew it was hard for him, so talking to me like that, was big for him.

Alice and Jasper seemed ... Something was different, I can't put my finger on it. They were close, but the way they were acting around each other told me something was wrong. But, I couldn't exactly bring it up, around all the others.

Alice sat next to me, taking my hand. I squeezed her hand, and she looked up at me.

"Everything OK, pixie?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, are you feeling OK? Do you need anything?"

I nodded, and sat up.

"Could you give me that?"

I looked at my drink on the table, and she gave it to me.

"Here. Are you feeling better?"

I shrugged, I was still upset. I couldn't believe he was acting this way. But, he had always had a thing for deciding everything I did or didn't do. And I was sick of it.

"I'm still upset. But, I'm tired of him making decisions for me. I know what I want, but he won't listen and I'm not going to let him tell me what to do."

Alice nodded, watching me. Rosalie and Emmett had gone out and Esme was in another part of the house, so it was just us.

"I know. He was lucky Rose was able to calm him down. Edward ... Well, he thinks that you need him to do that. But, we all know he's wrong. You know what you want, and he needs to listen to you. We know what you want, and we're worried, but we support what _you_ want. If he can't do that, then he's not worth it. I know he's my brother, but he's an idiot."

I watched her, as she spoke. She really did believe that I was right, not wanting to be with him. I went to bed, thinking about what would happen the next time I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward insisted on speaking to me, but I told him to leave the door open.

"What do you want?"

He seemed surprised, that I spoke to him like that, but didn't say anything about it.

"Bella, I know what you said, but I really think we can make this work. If you would just-"

"Edward, all you want is me to do what you want. I won't do that. I know what I want, and if you can't accept that, then this is never going to work."

He shook his head, looking at me.

"Bella, this is not going to end the way you think!"

I was getting angry now. I wasn't going to listen to this.

"Edward, we're all worried. I know what I want. It's over, I can't be with you if you don't accept what I want."

"No, Bella, we can work this out."

I shook my head, he was getting angry and it was making me a little nervous.

"Emmett."

I called him, not wanting to be at the receiving end of Edward's anger. Emmett appeared next to me, and dragged his brother out of the room.

Alice and Rosalie walked in, sitting next to me. They looked at each other, and at me. I meant what I said. I was finished with him.

"I meant it, I'm finished with him. I can't take the fighting anymore."

They were sitting on either side of me. Rosalie didn't seem to care if Emmett hurt him, since she stayed with me. Alice looked like she wanted to kill him, but I grabbed her hand, and she calmed down a little. I felt a wave of calm and knew Jasper was trying to make me feel better, even though he couldn't be near me. That made me smile, and I squeezed Alice's hand. I knew it was hard on her, she wanted to spend time with both of us. But, something had been different about them lately. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to bring it up.

"Thanks Jasper."

I knew he'd hear me, so I didn't shout. Plus, it would bother Alice and Rosalie if I did.

It helped me feel a little better. I heard something slam downstairs and Rosalie stood up.

"I'll be right back."

She disappeared and I looked at Alice.

"I can see how angry you are. Relax, pixie."

She sighed, looking away.

"I just wish he would listen to you. We know what could happen, but you decided what you want, and he needs to accept that. I heard what you said about me."

Oh that. I meant it though. She couldn't help it, if she couldn't see anything,

"I meant it, Alice. You can't control what you see and what you don't. He needs to realise that."

She smiled at me, and Rosalie walked back in.

"Well, Emmett hit him But, nothing permanent."

I nodded, and she sat down.

"I was more concerned about him trying something. I don't want any one of you to have to deal with that."

They knew what I meant. They shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Bella."

I looked at Alice, who looked annoyed. I knew I shouldn't smile, but I did. I can't help it, she's cute when she's angry.

"You're part of the family, Bella. We care about you, and we know this is tough. Everyone is worried, but it's what you want."

"Bella, he's an idiot. He will understand eventually."

We spent a little while talking, and I got a little tired and fell asleep.

I woke up later, and sat up. There was a knock on the door, and Alice walked in. She had something for me. I took it and thanked her.

When I was finished, I noticed how quiet she was. I put the plate down, and grabbed her hand.

"Everything OK, pixie?"

She smiled, but didn't reach her eyes. I squeezed her hand, watching her.

"I'm fine, Bella. What he did annoyed me."

I thought about what she said about him.

"I know, but you two were right. He's not worth it."

There was something ... I don't know, something about the way she was behaving was ... Different. I decided that I wouldn't ask.

"Bella."

I'm an idiot.

I looked at her, blushing.

"W... What?"

"You know you can't hide anything from me, don't you?"

I looked away, but she squeezed my hand.

"Alice, I..."

"Bella, it's alright. You're right. Things are different now."

I looked at her, confused. Was it something to do with her spending so much time with me?

"No, Bella. It's not ... We not together anymore, OK? Things ... Things changed."

What? Things changed? They always seemed so happy.

"Alice, is it because you have been spending so much time with me, I-"

"Bella, it's not that. Things changed. He understands that I like spending time with you."

I nodded, still trying to make sense of it.

"I just ... I thought it was-"

"No. It's nothing to do with you two arguing. He didn't like it. But, you felt that earlier on. He was trying to make you feel better."

She was right, he was.

"You're right."

Alice moved a little closer, and squeezed my hand. I wondered what could've happened, to cause that.

"You could just ask me, instead of doing that."

I really need to remember that, I blushed, looking at her.

"I just ... I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell everyone."

"It's fine. We told the others earlier. I wanted to tell you myself though."

She wanted ... Now, I'm confused.

"W... What?"

Alice sighed, looking at me. I was now very aware of how close she was. It was dark out, and I had a light next to me. I knew she had no problem seeing me, but I needed it to see her. I had been thinking a lot over the last few days, and even though I was upset, I knew Edward wasn't worth it.

Alice smiled, and I thought that she was pretty when she smiled ... Wait.

"We were talking last night, and decided that it would good if were split up. Neither of us were happy and this way ... Well, it's better this way."

I looked down at our hands, and noticed her ring was gone. She noticed me looking and made me look at her.

"We're getting everything settled tomorrow. We were going to do it today, but we couldn't leave with the argument."

I didn't say anything. I hated seeing her upset. Now, this is awkward. First I thought the pout was cute, then I thought she was pretty, not this... Do I feelings for her?


	4. Chapter 4

I spent most of the night thinking. I was surprised one of them didn't check on me, but it gave me a chance to think about how I felt earlier when I was talking to Alice. I really cared about her, but did I feel that way about her? I didn't care about Edward, he didn't want to listen to me, and I wasn't going to waste my time.

I really enjoyed spending time with her. She always dragged me shopping, but I went with her just to make her happy. She never had to fight with herself to be near me. She would sit next to me, and take my hand, and it never bothered her. Edward, well, he was always so careful. I know he didn't want to hurt me, but Alice never acted like that. She would spend time with me, and I never felt awkward. I did with him sometimes. She would just smile and sit next to me. And that pout ... I could never say no to her when she looked at me like that.

I realised that she could probably see what I was thinking about, and decided to talk to her about it eventually. I knew she was getting things settled with Jasper, and didn't want to say anything for a while.

I fell asleep, thinking about what I was going to do. Little did I know, the next day was going to be a complete disaster.

I woke up, when the door opened. Rosalie walked in, smiling at me.

"Hey, you feeling OK?"

I sat up, and stretched. We went downstairs after I got ready, and Esme got me something to eat. Apparently Alice and Jasper had already left. Edward had left, but he was acting ... Different. Rosalie said something about him, about him talking about getting me back. Something about making things right. That didn't make sense, and I was worried about what he was going to do.

"But, he knows it's over. I'm not taking him back. I don't care, I'm not listening to his crap anymore."

"Language."

"Sorry, Esme."

Rosalie shook her head, looking at her mother. I knew she didn't like us swearing, but when you're angry over your twit of an ex ... Well, you can't help it.

"I know you won't... He kept watching Alice as well."

Wait ... Did he see something in the way one of us acted? We didn't do anything unusual. Even holding hands wasn't exactly unusual with us. I hoped he wouldn't do anything about that.

"Watching Alice? What does that idiot think now?"

Rosalie shook her head, looking at me.

"He's an idiot, Bella. You are pretty close to her, that's obvious. You always have been. But, I don't know what he's planning."

Carlisle walked in and sat down.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"I'm feeling OK. Much better since you figured out what was going on."

He smiled and we spent a little while talking to him. Esme sat next to him, and he put his arm around her.

"Where's Emmett? I can't her him screaming at a game or his xbox."

Rosalie laughed, looking at me.

"He's out. He should be back soon."

Her phone beeped, and she grabbed it off the table. She read the message and looked ... Well, shocked is an understatement, but I'm going to go with that.

"Rosalie? What's wrong?"

She ran her hand through her long blonde hair. She sighed, looking at the three of us, seeing we looked worried. We didn't know what was going on, but something had to be wrong with someone for her to react like that.

"It's ... It's Edward... He attacked Alice. Jasper was about 10 minutes away and stopped him. Emmett was close, and helped him. Edward's ... He ran off. They are on their way."

I didn't care about him, as long as the rest of the were not hurt. But ... Why would he attack her?

I ran my hand through my hair, panicking. Carlisle looked at me, concerned. About 5 minutes later, they walked in. Alice's hair was a little messier than usual, and her clothes were a little torn. Jasper and Emmett were a mess.

"What happened?"

I looked at Alice, who sighed.

"I need to talk to you."

I knew what that meant, he had seen something and didn't like it. But, attacking her wasn't what I would expect.

I nodded, and she disappeared. I went upstairs, leaving the other two to explain everything. I looked at Jasper, and he smiled at me. He walked over to me, and whispered in my ear.

"It's OK. You can make her happy."

The others probably heard, but I didn't care. He squeezed my shoulder, and walked back over to the others, and I heard him explaining how Edward had attacked her.

I went up to her room, and knocked on her door. She opened her door, and I could see that she had changed her clothes. I walked in and turned to look at her.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded, and told me to sit down. I sat on her bed, and she sat next to me.

"I ... I saw what you were thinking about last night. I need to talk to you about something. About why Jasper and I really split up."

What? She said ... Wait ...

I didn't say anything, and she knew that I was waiting for her to continue.

"I ... I've been thinking and I fell for someone else. You, Bella."

She fell for me?

I blushed, and looked at her.

"M... Me?"

She nodded, but didn't look away. She felt the same way?

"Yes, you. He caught me thinking about you, and it wasn't ... It wasn't in a way you think about your sister in law. We were on our way back, and Jasper was a little ahead of me. He knew I needed to think, and left me alone. Edward appeared, and told me that you were his and that you'd never feel the same. I had made sure to hide what I'd seen you consider, so he didn't know about that. He only knew what I had been thinking. He hit me, and Jasper heard. I had him against a tree when Jasper found us. I don't know where Emmett came from, but they had to ... Well, Edward ran off, and they were more worried about me. Even though I insisted I'm fine."

This was a lot to take in!

She felt the same and Edward had attacked her for it. But, how had she been able to hide what she had seen? I couldn't help it, but I reached out and took her hand. She was surprised, but didn't pull away. I always did that when I was nervous and it made me feel better.

"I can't believe he attacked you! I had a feeling you would see something, but I didn't want to say anything because of everything with Jasper."

I looked around the room, and noticed Jaspers stuff was gone. Alice noticed me looking around and smiled.

"He moved his stuff to another room."

I nodded, and looked at her. She was watching me, and I noticed that she hadn't let go of my hand. I couldn't believe she actually felt the same, and he attacked her for it.

"I can't believe he attacked you!"

She nodded, but I could she that she wanted to say something.

"Bella, I know. But, I knew he was going to do something. He thought about confronting you, but decided against that. I know you weren't going to say anything, but I couldn't hide it anymore."

I was sitting against the headboard, and moved a little closer.

"Alice, I feel the same. I just ... I didn't want to make things worse. I thought you would see something last night, but I decided not to say anything and let things settle down."

Alice didn't seem to mind that I had moved closer. She squeezed my hand, looking away.

"Bella, I was trying to hide how I felt. But, I couldn't do it anymore. I talked to Jasper and he understands. I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

"Ssh. I know, pixie. I ... Right now, I'm more concerned about making sure that you are OK. I don't care about anything else. I'm ... I care about you, I really do. I'm sure you saw a lot of what I was considering last night."

She nodded, looking at me.

"What was that, about cuddling?"

I blushed, looking at her.

"Oh ... That was just ... I was just thinking about how you never seemed uncomfortable around me, but he always ... He was so scared of hurting me. But, it was never like that with you."

Alice shook her head, looking away.

"Because there ... Look, I know it was hard for him. But, I told him acting like that would annoy you. I love spending time with you Bella, I really do."

That meant a lot. But, she actually said that?

"You actually told him that?"

She nodded, looking away.

"It was that or knock some sense into him, and I don't think that would've helped anyone."

That made me laugh, and she looked at me. I looked down at our hands. She really felt the same...

"I felt like doing that at one point. But, you can actually hurt him. I'd just break my hand."

She started playing with my fingers, something she did when she was nervous.

"What's wrong, pixie? And don't say nothing, I can read you like a book."

She shook her head, looking up at me. She ran her hand through her hair, before she spoke.

"I was just thinking ... I couldn't believe it, when I saw what you were trying to decide. I felt like this for a while, but I didn't want to say anything. I just, I didn't want to get between you, you seemed happy. But, when he treated you like that ... I knew you were going to leave him and wanted to be there for you. I didn't care how, but I wanted to be there for you."

"Alice, you always treated me better than him. I couldn't believe it when he treated me that way, but you were there for me. You always know what to say when I'm upset. Even if I just want to sit with you, you will. He wouldn't, he always had to know what happened and how he can fix it."

Not everything can fixed. Sometimes, all I need is some comfort and someone to be there for me. And I found that with Alice.

"I know, Bella. I know sometimes all you need is someone to listen, and I'm here for you, Bella."

I wasn't late, it was only about 3 o'clock, and I knew we would be there for a while.

"You always have been Alice, even before all of this."

I looked at my stomach, and Alice shook her head.

"Bella."

I shook my head, and looked up at her. She looked a little annoyed, but I thought she just looked cute. I could say that now without feeling awkward.

"I know, I know. It's no ones fault."

Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"Exactly. I know you're scared, but I have a feeling things will be fine. I may not be able to see anything, but ... Well, that's what I think."

I knew she couldn't see anything, but that wasn't her fault. I knew things were going to be fine. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Alice, I know not being able to see anything is hard on you. But, I feel the same. Things will work out."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days, and everyone knows what has happened. No one was surprised about Alice and I, but they were surprised about how Edward reacted. He needs to understand you can't solve all your problems like that. Jasper has been nice... When he's around. He's around even less no that all of this has happened.

Emmett screaming at some game made me laugh. Jake was supposed to come over today. He's been around ever since I got back, he hasn't been over in a few days, because he's been trying to sort things with the pack. He left Sam's pack, and had his own, with Seth and Leah.

"Emmett, you're giving Bella a headache."

I smiled, as Alice walked in.

"I'm used to it by now, Alice."

Alice sat next to me, and grabbed my hand.

"I know. You feeling OK?"

I nodded, everyone was so nervous about making sure I was OK.

"I'm fine, Alice. What about you?"

She squeezed my hand, moving a little closer.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

I shook my head, that wasn't going to happen.

Jake walked in, and noticed how close Alice and I were. He frowned, but didn't say anything. We had always been close. He sat down , on the couch, looking at us.

"Hey, where's Edward?"

Oh right, he didn't know about that.

"Well, there was an incident a few days ago. He didn't agree with what I wanted, and I ended it. He didn't like it, but I wouldn't accept the way he was acting. I-"

Alice squeezed my hand, and finished the story for me. I wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell him.

"I split up with Jasper, and when we left a few days ago... Well, Edward could see the reason why in my thoughts. He attacked me. I fell for Bella, and he didn't like it. He ran off, but ... Well, I talked to Bella about it, and now we're together."

Jake didn't say anything for a few minutes, looking at us.

"Well, at least I like you better than your brother."

He was shocked, but he wasn't losing it. So, that was good. Alice was shocked. She couldn't see anything if the wolves were involved, so I knew she hadn't seen this.

"You're ... OK with this?"

Jake shook his head, looking at us.

"Bella, I never liked him. I tried to get along with him for you, but you." He smiled at Alice. "Never treated me the way he did. Even if we do make it hard for you, with you gift."

He knew that bothered her. Alice shook her head, and looked at me. I remembered when she had come back, after they had all left. She had been annoyed with him, but she never reacted to anything he did.

"That's not your fault, Jake. Edward, he's an idiot. You care about Bella, I can see that. Edward ... Well, I don't know what he was thinking."

Jake shook his head, and looked at me.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I smiled at him. Considering everything that was going on, I was feeling, well not great but not horrible.

"Not great. But, OK."

Alice squeezed my hand, and Jake looked at our joined hands.

"So, how did this happen?"

"Jake."

Jake laughed, looking at me.

"I know. I just wanted to see how you would react."

I felt like slapping him, but I knew he was just being Jake.

"How's the pack?"

"Fine. Seth and Leah, are actually getting along for once."

That made me laugh, they were brother and sister, so fighting was kinda expected.

Jake left, wanting to talk to Leah, and I went upstairs with Alice. I sat down on my bed, and Alice sat next to me. We hadn't had a lot of time to be alone with each other in the past few days. Alice grabbed my hand, holding it in hers. I tugged on her hand, and she could see that I wanted her to come closer. She moved closer to me, looking up at me.

"Alice, relax. It's OK."

She was so nervous about everything and it was getting on my nerves.

"I know, I'm worried about you, that's all."

"Alice, looked at me."

Alice had looked away, but I made her look at me.

"Remember what you said about everything being alright? Everything_ will_ be fine, pixie."

Alice sighed, and I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know, I'm just worried. All this stuff with Edward, and-"

"The only thing that bothers me about that is how he treated you. I know he saw what you were thinking about, which you have yet to tell me. But, that doesn't mean he can do what he did."

Alice shook her head, and looked at me.

"Bella, I was thinking about you, when I saw you consider that. Jasper had already moved his stuff, and it gave me time to think. Everyone thought we were just arguing, but we weren't. The rooms are sound proof, so no one heard anything they shouldn't have. We left that morning, and I thought I had had hidden my thoughts enough, but I didn't. On the way back, Jasper knew I needed time to think and left me alone. He didn't go far, but he was far enough away that I could think about everything and my emotions wouldn't reach him that much. Edward appeared, and said that if he couldn't have you, no one could. He hit me, and I slammed him into a tree. Jasper and Emmett dragged him away, but he ran off."

She was thinking about me?

I took a deep breath, thinking about what she had said.

"Well, from the way Esme and Carlisle reacted, he won't be allowed back here. I just hope Emmett finds him before Rosalie. Or should that be the other way around. Either way, it'll be painful."

That made her laugh. Either way, he would suffer.

"I don't think it matters. Either way it'll be slow and painful."

She had a point.

"Yeah, and why are you... Alice, come here."

She had moved away a little and I didn't want her to think she had to do that.

Alice moved a little closer to me, an I made sure she stayed there. I wanted to be close to her.

"Better?"

She glared at me, but nodded.

"I just-"

"Stop that. I want to be close to you."

She was quite close to me by now, and I liked it. Being close to her felt much better than spending time with Edward.

Alice looked at me, and I started playing with her fingers. She done when that when she was nervous, but I just liked holding her hand.

"I know. I can see that."

Oops. I blushed. She must have seen that I really liked being close to her.

"Yeah, I, um...-"

Alice shook her head, and laughed, cutting me off. I glared at her, and she kept laughing.

"Hey, you never told me what _you _were thinking about!"

Alice stopped laughing and looked at me. She seemed to think about something and ... She kissed me. She actually kissed me.

Alice pulled away, leaning her forehead against mine.

_"That's_ what I was thinking about."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alice, sit down."

Alice was fussing. Again.

She looked at me, and I grabbed her hand. I pulled her closer, and she sat next to me.

"I know, you said you're back was bothering you, though."

I shook my head. I had said that, but all I wanted was a cuddle.

"I know. But, all I wanted was a cuddle. I like being close to you."

Alice smiled and moved a little closer to me on the bed. We were in her room, laying on her bed.

"I can see that."

I blushed, and she kissed my cheek. It's been about two weeks since the whole fight with Edward. He seems to have disappeared. I didn't care where he went, as long as no one here was hurt.

I sighed, and cuddled into her side. Well, as best I could. Alice moved, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Better?"

I kissed her shoulder, and she took that as a yes. I was happier with her, than I ever was with him.

"Good."

I lifted my head, to ask her for my drink, and she handed it to me. I hated thinking that I was making her uncomfortable, but she told me that she was fine with it.

"Thanks, pixie."

She shook her head, and I put the drink next to me.

"It's fine, and no it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'm fine with this Bella. I never thought I'd get this close to you."

I smiled, thinking about that.

"I can't help it, pixie. You should have said something, pixie. You always treated me better than he did. Even if you did drag me shopping, for hours on end."

"You never said no, Movie?"

I nodded, shaking my head. How could I say no to her?

"Sure. Say no to you? That's impossible. Especially when you look at me like ... That."

That damn pout turns me to mush and she knows it. She laughed and sat next to me.

"Oh, you enjoyed it. And I think you enjoyed when I stayed at night?"

"You lay next to me. Sometimes, I'd wake up, and he'd be in the chair watching me."

Alice shook her head, and we forgot about the movie.

"You seemed to like cuddling up to me in your sleep. If I moved, you frowned and started moving in your sleep. I didn't want to wake you, or upset you, so I stayed where I was."

I blushed, thinking about that.

"Stop that. I liked it. Eddie's an idiot."

"Yeah, he is. Can you see what he's planning?"

Alice shook her head, running her hand through her hair. I caught her hand, holding it in mine.

"No. He knows how to get around it."

I nodded, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, pixie."

"I know, but I-"

Her eyes glazed over. I kissed her shoulder, waiting. I'd started doing that, in the last two weeks. She said she didn't mind. She blinked, looking at me.

"It's Jasper, he's going to want to talk to me."

There was a knock on the door, and Jasper walked in.

"Can I speak to you, Alice?"

She nodded, smiled at me, and walked out.

What could he want. She left the door open, and I sighed, thinking about everything. She was so supportive about everything.

About ten minutes later, I heard a door slam. Alice walked in, looking annoyed.

"What happened, pixie?"

When she heard me using her nickname, she relaxed a little bit. She sat on the bed, running her hand through her hair. I sat up, rubbing her back. Something bad must have happened.

"I saw that he wanted to talk to me. Something about Edward. But, when I walked out, I saw what he really wanted. He wants us to get back together. Something about caring about me. I told him that I care about you, and he wouldn't believe me. He said that I really cared about him, but... Well, I got annoyed and he left. I told him that I care about you and everything between us was over."

He ... I knew something was different about the way he was acting.

"I thought he understood, Bella."

I kissed her shoulder, thinking about what I'd love to do to that idiot. She must have seen that.

"Oh, I know what I'd love to do to that idiot."

"I can see that."

"Well, he upset you, what do you expect? I knew something wasn't right, when you left the door open."

Alice looked at me, and shook her head.

"I thought something was different, but I thought he just wanted to talk. But, he left, and I can see he won't be back anytime soon."

"Good. I don't my pixie anymore upset than she already is."

"Your pixie?"

I blushed, and she turned to look at me.

"I think I need a cuddle."

I moved back and cuddled into Alice's side. She kissed me, and I ended up falling asleep next to her. It was pretty late, and I was tired.

I'd fallen asleep next to her before, but it was different now. I woke up the next day, and Alice was smiling at me.

"W... What-"

"Nothing. And why would I mind, you falling asleep next to me?"

I sat up, looking at her.

"I... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alice smiled, and started laughing.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I blushed. I had some ... Inappropriate dreams, about a certain pixie.

"N... Nothing."

Alice just looked at me, and I knew she didn't believe me.

"Bella."

"I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?"

She nodded, and I buried my face in my hands.

"You said my name a few times, and there ... There may have been some moaning."

Great, just great.

Alice laughed, and pulled my hands away from my face. I couldn't look at her. She tilted my face up to look at her. She kissed me, leaning my forehead against mine.

"Bella, I never thought I'd be able to get this close to you. I love being close to you."

I got ready, and we spent the day with Rosalie.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, so this switches to 3rd person. I can't write this in either POV, so I need to do this**

I flinched, feeling a sharp pain in my side. Alice looked at me, concerned. I shook my head, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Relax, pixie. I'm fine. I could-"

"Pixie?"

She could've warned me Emmett, was around. I wouldn't have said it, if I'd known. He walked in, and Alice glared at him, he held up his hands, looking at her.

"Relax, I won't say it."

I knew he wouldn't, he'd called her Ali' and she hit him. Only Rosalie calls her that, and Alice calls her Rose. She shook her head, and Emmett sat down, looking at me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

I looked at him, leaning against Alice. Emmett smiled, seeing that. I felt OK, showing affection. Sure, Emmett would tease us, but that's just Emmett.

"Fine. I'm trying to convince, this one." I looked at Alice. "That she needs to relax."

That made him laugh, and she glared at him. I find her cute when she's angry, and it annoys her. A lot.

"That's impossible, Bella."

I shook my head, thinking about that. I looked at her, watching her.

"I'm fine, it's just my side."

Rosalie called Emmett, and he went to see what she wanted. Alice moved a little closer, and I grabbed her hand. I moved, and she noticed that I was uncomfortable. She shook her head, and told me to sit back. I lay back, after she moved a few things.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She shook her head, and kissed me. I squeezed her hand.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you're comfortable with all of this."

She lay her hand on my bump, and I felt a kick. I looked at her, surprised.

"Did you feel-"

"Yeah, I did. Someone likes you."

That never happened with Edward. Ever. And the first time she does that, it happens. Sure, I've felt it a few times. But, Alice never did. She smiled at me, and I started feeling a little more uncomfortable, so we went upstairs. Not before Esme started fussing and making sure we were OK. Once she decided we didn't need anything else, we went upstairs. She was going hunting with Carlisle later that day, so it would just be Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I.

I lay back on the bed, and Alice lay next to me. We were sharing her room now, and I loved it. There was a knock on the door, and Esme walked in, telling us Jake was here. He was downstairs with Emmett, and what were they doing? Jake was beating Emmett at some Xbox game, and Emmett was sulking. That made us both laugh. Esme left, saying that they were leaving.

I had been thinking about names, had decided on a girls name. I had decided on a boys name, and wanted to re-think that at some point.

"What is it?"

I looked at Alice. She lay her hand on my stomach, and I kissed her. I pulled away, looking at her.

"I was thinking ... Renesmee?"

Alice thought about that, and nodded.

"I like it. It's unique."

A little while later, I was downstairs with Rosalie and Alice. I was talking to Rosalie about the name I'd picked and she seemed to like it.

"I like it."

I smiled at her, and Jake walked in with Emmett. He got along pretty well with Alice. Unlike Edward, who hadn't been seen since he left. Jasper hadn't been seen either. I told them about the names, Emmett just smiled at me. Jake ... Well, he was a little more surprised about the girls name, but Alice talked him around. I looked at Rosalie, who had thought he'd hate it.

"He likes it."

She shook her head, and picked up my drink. I reached for it, accidently knocking it out of her hand. I tried to grab it, but it spilled on the floor. I felt a massive pain across my back, and fell to the floor. Alice caught me, so my head didn't hit the floor...

3RD PERSON.

Bella was brought up to what was the library, but now resembled an emergency room. Bella was layed on a table in the middle of the room, and Rosalie had to pin her down. Emmett stayed downstairs.

"What's happening?"

Alice stabbed a syringe into Bella's arm, and clipped an earpiece to her ear.

"The placenta must have detached!"

Bella screamed, frightening Jacob , who thought she had passed out, even more.

"Get him out!"

Bella screamed again.

Alice said something about morphine, but Bella refused to let that spread. Rosalie pierced Bella's stomach, and she lost her focus. Alice painicked, and Jake tackeled Rosalie. He dragged her away to Emmett, and was back in less than two minutes.

There was another loud crack, and they knew they needed to do something and fast. Jake started CPR, and looked over to see Alice's face pressed against Bella's stomach. Bella coughed, blinking.

"Stay with me Bella! Keep your heart beating!"

Bella shuddered and went completely still. It was over.

"Renesmee."

Jake ddn't take his eyes off Bella, even as Alice let her hold Renesmee.

"So ... Beautiful."

Renesmee bite Bella's chest and Bella gasped in pain, and Alice took the baby off her. She told Jake to take the baby, but he told her to keep the baby away from him and started CPR.

Rosalie walked in, and took the baby, after telling Alice that she was OK. She walked out carrying the baby, as Alice got something out of a drawer.

Bella didn't know this, but after she had admitted how she felt to Alice, Alice had spoken to Carlisle and ... Well, it wasn't Edward's venom in that syringe.

"Move."

Jake looked at Alice, seeing the syringe she was holding.

"What's-"

"My venom."

She knocked Jake's hands out of the way, and injected it straight in Bella's heart. She told me to keep her heart beating and I started CPR. Alice bite her a few more times, but it didn't seem to do any good. Bella didn't move or make any noise at all.

Bella was dead ... Or so they thought.

**So, I'm not sure about this. Let me know what you think...**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, I knew someone was with me. I knew who it was to, Alice. I opened my eyes, and saw her watching me. She looked so worried. I felt overwhelmed about everything and she noticed.

"Bella?"

I looked around, and back at her.

"Alice."

I pulled her closer to me, hugging her.

"Bella, not so tight."

I let go of her, and looked at her.

"It's OK."

I stood up, and looked at her. I started thinking about everything and ...

"Renesmee."

Alice grabbed my hand, and smiled.

"Later. You need to hunt."

As she said that. I realised how badly my throat was burning. Alice realised how I felt and we left.

I, well ... I made a mess and the dress I was wearing was ruined. We walked back to the house, and Seth ran out to see us. I was wondering where Jake was, but I liked Seth.

"Hey, how are you feeling Bella?"

I smiled at him, and ... Now, I see what everyone was talking about. The wolves do stink. But, I could get passed it.

"I'm OK."

Seth nodded, and I noticed the way Alice was watching him. What's going on?

"Come on. Lets go inside."

Seth got excited and ran back inside. OK, something is definitely up. We walked back inside, my arm around Alice, and saw everyone. Rosalie had her back to me, and she was standing next to Emmett.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

I looed at Esme and smiled at her.

"OK. A bit overwhelmed."

Everyone understood that, and looked at Rosalie. She turned around, and I saw Renesmee in her arms. She passed her to me ... I was only out for two days?

"I was out for two days?"

Carlisle walked over to me, standing next to Alice, who was watching me. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek and I ... What was that?

I saw what happened when she was born, I saw myself, looking at her.

"What ... What was that? I saw-"

"She was showing you a memory. Something to do with Edwards ability."

I looked at Alice, as she explained it. I noticed Seth was starting to get a little nervous.

"Everything OK, Seth?"

He shrugged, watching Renesmee. Rosalie and Emmett were watching, waiting to see what he had to say. The way he was watching her ... It made me think, no that cant be right.

"Y... Yeah. I just think that..."

He sighed, looking everywhere but at me. He looked at me, after a few minutes and I knew I was right.

"Bella."

I looked at Alice, and she took Renesmee from me. Esme took her, and Alice stood next to me, trying to calm me down. Seth realised that this was going to get very bad, very fast if he said something he shouldn't.

"Bella, I cant control it. And it doesn't mean what you think. Alice would kill me if it did."

I looked at her, and I could see that he was right.

We had an ... Incident. Fine, I lost it, and slammed him into a tree. But, he was fine. He understood that it was a shock. That and he called her Nessie. I ... Well, I didn't like that, put it that way.

Jacob came over later that day. Apparently, Sam had asked to speak to him, and wanted to see if the two packs could get along. It worked out, which was good. Even Leah was making an effort to try and get along with everyone.

Later that night, Seth was asleep, and I was sitting on the couch next to Alice. I know I reacted badly to Seth calling her Nessie, but the nickname Ness stuck. I kissed Alice's cheek, and she looked at me.

"The others are on their way back. I have a surprised for you, and no I'm not going to tell you."

Rosalie walked in and took Ness. Alice dragged me out of the house, saying something about my birthday, and that we were going to celebrate whether I wanted to or not. I shook my head, following her.

"Why can't I say no to you?"

That made her laugh, and she stopped in front of a beautiful cottage.

"This was meant for you and Edward, but I-"

I cut her off, kissing her.

"I love it."

There was a room for Ness, and ...

"I should've known you'd do this."

It was obvious that she had organised the closet. We walked through it, and into our room. I turned to Alice, kissing her.

"I love you, pixie."

"I love you, Bella."

**Sorry it's so short. It'll pick up soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

We discovered that I had an ability the day after I woke up. Alice and I were in the cottage and I made something that she had in her hand land on the table. She looked at me, surprised. We told the others, and they were happy about it.

I sat on the couch, holding Ness. Alice sat next to me, looking at Ness.

Ness put her hand on my cheek, and I saw Alice holding her, smiling down at her. I smiled, as I watched that.

"What did she show you?"

I looked at Alice, thinking about what I'd seen.

"You holding her."

I kissed her, and she leaned against me. Ness reached out for Alice, who took her. Alice stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"She's hungry."

I nodded, and waited for her to come back. Rosalie walked in, as Alice walked back in. Ness seemed perfectly happy sitting on Alice's lap.

"So, you're telekinetic. Maybe you could have some fun with Emmett."

"I heard that!"

We laughed, and I thought about having some fun with his Xbox.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

Rosalie looked us, confused.

"She's thinking about something with his Xbox. And I don't think making his head explode would be a good idea."

The three of us laughed, thinking about that, and I'm pretty sure I heard Emmett grumbling about that.

A little while later, Rosalie had Ness, and we went out for a walk.

"I think Rosalie wants you to do that with his Xbox."

I shook my head, smiling. I grabbed her hand, as we walked by the river.

"I know, I'll figure something out."

Alice squeezed my hand, stopping and leaning against a tree.

"What is it?"

She shook her head, and looked away. I tugged on her hand, and she looked at me.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier. What Ness showed you."

"She showed me you holding her, and smiling at her. She likes that. You saw how happy she was on your lap."

That made her smile. I thought about what Ness had shown me. There was more to it. I had seen her promising to take care of both of us, and kissing Ness.

"Yeah, but ... Wait, what she showed you, there was more to that. Wasn't there?"

I knew it was pointless to argue, and just looked at her.

"I meant it, Bella. I care about you both."

I pulled her closer to me, kissing her.

"I love you, Alice. I can see that you love Ness, I can. Come on."

I led her to the meadow. I used to come here with Edward, but I wanted it to be somewhere I went with her. We sat down, and I pulled her closer to me.

"Everything will be alright, pixie. Don't worry."

I kissed her, and she relaxed against me. She lay down with her head on my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair, looking down at her.

"So, what are you planning to do with Emmett? I can't see anything clearly."

I shook my head, thinking.

"I'll figure something out, pixie. I just ..."

It started getting brighter, and I trailed off as I watched Alice. I stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she is.

"Bella!"

Alice calling me made me look at her. She started laughing, but I didn't say anything.

"What do you expect? I'm not blind."

"And I am?"

We spent the rest of the day in the meadow talking. I was thinking about how odd it was that we hadn't seen Edward or Jasper. Little did I know that we'd be seeing them soon enough


	10. Chapter 10

Ness was growing quite quickly, and no one was sure what to do. Everyone was researching, but it was difficult when there wasn't much to go on. She was the equivalent of a 5 year old now.

I was with Ness, and picked her up.

She lay her hand on my check, and showed me that she wanted Alice. That wasn't all she showed me. She wanted mommy, and showed me Alice.

"You wanna momma, huh?"

I kissed her and called Alice. She walked in, kissing me. Ness reached out to her, and Alice took her. She sat on the bed. I sat next to them, laying back.

"What was that you said?"

I looked at Alice, smiling.

"She started crying, and I picked her up. She showed me that she want momma. She wanted you."

Alice was surprised by that. I really wasn't. She was the one around Ness the most, apart from me. She loved the others to, of course.

"When you said momma, I thought-"

"That I was talking about me? No. I'm mommy and you're momma. She showed me you, and I knew she wanted you."

She was happy about that, and we spent a little while with her. Alice lay her down in between us, and she fell asleep.

She looked up at me, and I grabbed her hand. I looked at Ness' blanket on the desk, and I made it float over to us.

"She's gonna love that when she's older."

I nodded, Alice was right. Ness would love that.

"She will. Not as much fun as will if Emmett keeps annoying us."

That made her laugh. Every time he say us kissing or we cuddled on the couch, he teased us.

A little while later, Ness woke up and we went downstairs. Rosalie had Ness, and we sat on the couch. I lay down with my head in Alice's lap, and what happens? Emmett.

Of course, he didn't get to finish his sentence. His Xbox was floating above his head. Rosalie started laughing as he tried to grab it.

"Emmett, I wouldn't do that, if you stopped teasing us. Do you want your Xbox back?"

He turned to look at me, I hadn't even sat up.

"I wont do it again, can I have that back?"

I knew he wouldn't stop, that's impossible. But, he needed to know that the constant teasing was annoying. I put it back down, looking at Rosalie. She was looking at him, as he put it back down.

"She wouldn't do that, if you stopped."

He grumbled, and sat down next to her. Ness looked up at him, and we decided to go out with her now. I grabbed her coat, and we started waking. Seth decided to join us, and Ness ran up to him. He understood that this was difficult for us, but he needed to be close to her. Plus, he knew what would happen if he fucked up ...

Alright, alright, Alice threatened him. Then she got annoyed with me for saying she's cute when she's angry. Either way, she was adorable.

So, we started walking and Ness was telling Seth all about what I did to Emmet's Xbox. He nudged her, and she scratched behind his ears. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could. We watched them, and I wrapped my arm around Alice, kissing her.

It had started to snow, so we kept an eye on Ness. She was running around a little clearing we were walking through. Alice was ahead of me, and I saw a pile of snow close to me. I looked at Ness, and put my fingers to my lips. She smiled, seeing what I was doing. She ran up to Alice, who had her back to me. She knelt down and she could probably see what I was planning, but it was fun. I looked at the pile of snow, and used my ability to make a few snowballs out of it. I shot one at the back of Alice's head, and she turned to me. I know she shouldn't look cute when she's that annoyed, but she looked adorable. Her spikey hair was full of snow, and Ness was laughing. I swear I heard the wolf equivalent to laughter from Seth.

A snow ball fight followed, and I ended up being sat on by Alice.

I was aiming for her, she disappeared, I heard her laugh and looked up. She jumped down, and ended up on top of me when I didn't move.

Ness ran over to us, and Alice let me up. Everyone enjoyed that, but when I stood up, I could see someone watching us. I could see Edward watching us.

"What's wrong, mommy?"

I looked down at her, and could see that she had seen him to.

"Of course everything is OK. Stay with momma, OK?"

I looked at Alice, and Seth walked over to her.

"Come on, Ness. Lets go home."

They started to walk home, and I ran to where I'd seen Edward. He was gone, but I knew that this wouldn't be the last we'd see of him.

I ran home, and told everyone. Seth distracted Ness, while we talked about it. Everyone was worried about what he would do, and Alice was annoyed that she hadn't seen him decide to come back. Jake waked in, in the middle of the conversation, and I told him everything.

"I'll tell Sam, and they'll keep an eye out for him. If they come across him, they won't let him get away."

He left to tell Sam and I sat on the couch. Rosalie was with Ness, and I was thinking about what would happen when he came back. It wasn't a question of _if_, it was a question of _when. _

Ness walked in, and sat next to me. Seth had done his best to distract her, but what she said to me told me that it hadn't been enough.

"Mommy, who's Edward?"

_Looks like we need to tell her about him sooner than we thought._


	11. Chapter 11

Telling Ness about Edward was ... Well, she said something about him and wrapped her arms around Alice. She was on her lap, and said that she wanted to stay with momma and mommy.

"No one is saying that's going to change. No one is going to take you away from momma and I."

Alice looked at me over Ness' shoulder, and smiled.

"That's right, Ness. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

She let go of Alice and gave me a hug. I picked her up, and sat her on my lap. We went downstairs and Ness asked where Seth was. Rosalie laughed, and looked at Ness.

"He's outside, he was saying something about a snowball fight."

Alice glared at me, and told Rosalie about what had happened. Well, she already knew, but Alice decided to tell her a bit more and ... Well, Rosalie thought it was funny and I glared at her. Ness ran out to find Seth, and I sat down, with Alice on my lap.

"It was one snowball! You probably seen it coming."

"That's not the point, you used Ness to distract me!"

Rosalie shook her head, and Ness ran in with Seth following her. Sat sat on Rosalie's lap, and lay her head on her shoulder. Seth sat next to me, and looked at us.

"Ness wanted to see Auntie Rose."

Ness cuddled in Rosalie, who wrapped her arms around her. We left her with Rosalie, and we went to our cottage. She was so cute! She loved cuddling with Auntie Rosie. The R came out as a W, and it was adorable.

I walked into the bedroom, following Alice. She stopped by the bed, and I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back against me. I kissed her cheek, and she turned around, kissing me.

She froze and I could see that she was having a vision. I waited, and she looked worried.

"What is it, pixie?"

She walked away, running her hand through her hair. I sat on the bed, and caught her hand. I looked at her, wanting for her to tell me.

"It's Edward. I saw him planning something with ... Jasper. They're planning something about coming back. Edward doesn't want Ness raised by us. Something about our relationship and her growing up confused."

I got really annoyed and Alice had to tell me to calm down. I looked around and I noticed a few things were floating. I relaxed and they dropped back down. Alice watched me, sitting on my lap.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Ssh, baby. I know. They'll be here in a week. Everything will be fine. Why do I get the feeling you want Edward to yourself?"

I shook my head, leaning my forehead against her shoulder.

"Lets just say, I haven't forgotten what he did to you."

Alice tilted my head up to look at her, and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Neither have I, but it's Jasper that I want to ... Well, he won't try and tell me I'm confused again."

She was annoyed, and I couldn't help it, I kissed her. I hate seeing her so upset.

"You say anything about me being cute and I swear..."

She trailed off and looked at me.

"What're you gonna do? Cuddle me to death?"

What does she do?

"Aliiiiiiiice!"

That damn pout gets me every time! I swear, she can get you to do whatever she wants when she does that. And she knew it to.

She laughed, and stood up.

"Well, you know what happens when you say stuff like that, baby."

A few hours later, we went back to the house. Ness ran up to us, when we walked in. I picked her up, and she showed me Seth and Emmett arguing over some game. I laughed, and looked Emmett.

"Was Uncle Emmett being mean to Seth, Ness?"

Emmett knew I was kidding, but Ness thought it was funny, so he went with it.

"Hey! What did I do? Ness, tell her I was being nice to him."

Ness laughed, and Alice watched us, trying not to laugh. Ness told me something about them fighting and Emmett sulked when she didn't agree with him. I shook my head, and Rosalie walked in. Emmett left, and told us he'd be back soon.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you. Ness, come here."

They started plotting against Emmett for being mean to Seth, and we went up to Carlisle's study.

"Rose said you want to speak to us."

He looked at Alice, and we sat down in front of his desk.

"I found something about Ness. I know you're worried about how quick she's growing."

I felt Alice take my hand, and I squeezed her hand.

"You have nothing to worry about. She's going to be fine. She will be fully mature in about 7 years. But, she won't age. I found a few things about someone like her, and he was 150."

That was a relief. I'd been so worried about her, but now we had nothing to worry about. We thanked him, and talked about a few more things before going back downstairs. He followed us, and we found Ness with Rosalie. She saw us, and ran past us to Carlisle. She hugged him, and I turned to Rosalie.

"Why do I get the feeling Emmett should be frightened?"

Rosalie stood up and walked over to us. I could see that she already knew. Everyone was worried about her.

"Well, she suggested you do what you did to his Xbox again. She thought it was funny when he tried to grab it."

"Yeah, but we have a bigger problem."

Ness ran off, and we told everyone about what Alice had seen. They knew Ness needed to be kept away from it, and Seth, who had walked in a few minutes after we'd started explaining, suggested that his mom could watch her.

"That won't work, Seth. What about my dad?"

"We could tell him you didn't make it, and say we're moving?"

The suggestion came from Rosalie, and no one could really argue with it. Something was going to have to be done about that, and I wouldn't be able to be around him. But, who would do it?

"I'll do it. You've let me stay here, I know it's not easy for you."

No one expected Seth to volunteer. But, he wouldn't listen to us and left.

Ness went to bed a little while later, and I went up to our room. Alice turned around when I walked in.

"She's asleep."

I sat on the bed, and lay back. Alice lay next to me, and kissed me.

"I know you're worried, but it's the only way."

I knew she was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

"I know, it's hard. I knew I wouldn't be around him. But, with everything that's happened-"

Alice raised an eyebrow and I knew I needed to talk my way out of this.

"I didn't mean us, I'm happy I'm with you. I mean the fight with Edward, and your argument with Jasper. You know I love you, pixie."

Alice shook her head, and sat up.

"I know you do, and don't worry about Jasper. I know exactly what I'm gonna do to him..."

"Why does that scare me?"

I had no reason to be scared of her, but it was fun to tease her.

"Just you wait, you'll see what I mean next week."

I laughed and we spent the evening talking about what was going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

My dad took it pretty hard, but I knew he would. Seth said he was pretty messed up, and when he came over, Alice and I went out with Ness. Alice had had another vision, and she could see that Edward and Jasper had a few people with them. She didn't recognise anyone but there wasn't enough to cause a problem. It was two days until they arrived.

Ness was running around and we sat watching her. We were in our meadow, and watching Ness. We had countless pictures of her, thanks to Alice. Ness sat down, and Alice looked at me and picked up the camera. She took a photo of Ness and showed it to me. It was bright, and it didn't effect her skin at all. She thought the effect it had on ours was ... Well, she loved it and found my ability funny. She knew about Alice's gift and didn't say anything when she had a vision.

Alice kissed me, and leaned against me.

We spent a little while there, and Alice told me that Charlie had left. So, we went back to the house. Everyone was there, and we sat in the living room. Ness sat on Esme's lap, and I asked about my dad.

"He's taking it pretty badly, but we've told him we're leaving. We've organised something. He asked about a funeral. Don't worry about it, if we don't do something, he will get suspicious."

I nodded, looking at Esme. She explained everything that was set up for the next day, apparently. I looked at Alice, wanting to know why she never told me.

"You had enough to worry about, without that. I didn't want you to worry about anything else."

I shook my head, and ran my hand through my hair. I could understand that, but I would've like to know something.

"I know."

The next day, everyone had to leave. Charlie thought Jasper and Edward were visiting relatives, so it wouldn't look odd if they didn't turn up.

So, I got to spend some time along with Ness. I sat down on the couch, and Ness looked at me.

"Mommy, where is everyone?"

"They're gone out, they'll be back soon."

She dropped something and I used my ability to make it float in front of her.

"How do you do that, mommy?"

She sat next to me, and I looked down at her.

"Everyone's different, Ness. Remember what I told you about momma's gift?"

She nodded, and smiled.

"What about momma?"

"Well, everyone's different. She can see what happens if you decide to do something and I can do this."

Ness thought about that, and I waited to see if she understood.

"But, she'd see if I changed my mind right?"

I noticed Alice walk in, and knew she'd heard everything. She stopped, not wanting Ness to know she was there. I turned back to Ness, and answered her.

"That's right."

Ness understood, and hugged.

"I love you and momma."

I kissed the top of her head, and looked Alice.

"We love you to, Ness."

She stood up, and saw Alice. She ran over to her and Alice knelt in front of her, hugging her.

Everyone else was back, and Ness spent some time with Uncle Emmett. We went out for a walk, and I grabbed Alice's hand.

"So, you heard that?"

"I did."

I stopped by the river, leaning against a tree. She stopped, looking at me.

"She got a little confused, and I explained it to her. She understands now."

She nodded, and we kept walking. She told about everything that had happened that day.

"It was hard ... Pretending to be your best friend."

I listened to her, thinking thinking about that. I stopped, pulling her closer to me and kissing her.

"I know, pixie. But, I couldn't do this if you were my best friend though."

I kissed her again, and she froze. I knew what that meant, and kissed her cheek. She thought what she'd seen was funny, and I waited for her to tell me.

"Emmett's plotting something. Just don't go out by the river by yourself."

We were at the back of the house and I heard a groan from upstairs, followed by a slap.

We walked back inside, and sat down. Ness sat on Alice's lap, and when Alice had a vision, Ness done what I had and kissed her cheek. She'd seen me do that and I thought it was cute that she had done that.

She seen Seth asking his mom to look after Ness, and she agreed. I thought Seth had already asked, but apparently he was making sure everything was OK.

Seth arrived a little while later and brought Ness to his moms. Everyone was in their rooms, and I sat on our bed with Alice on my lap.

"That was cute, when Ness kissed your cheek."

I kissed her and looked out at the forest.

"Yeah, she's seen you do that though."

We spent the evening talking about the next day, and what would happen. I wanted to get hands on Edward and make him pay.

The next day, we went out to the field Alice had seen and waited. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. Seth, Jake and the packs had agreed to help.

"They're close."

I looked at her, and waited. Then I heard them. Edward and Jasper led a large group of vampires into the field. And after some attempts at reasoning, the fight started. Edward went straight for me and I saw Alice fighting Jasper. Edward couldn't read my mind, so he didn't have that advantage. I grabbed him, but he threw me off.

"Why? What's so special about her?"

I punched him, slamming him into a tree. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to us.

"She, unlike you, doesn't need to control everything I do. And before you start talking about crap, about us raising our daughter, she's perfectly happy where she is. Nothing will ever change that. And by our daughter, I mean Alice and I, NOT you."

That annoyed him, and he started to get sloppy. I knew what I was doing, thanks to the others. Plus, he didn't know about my gift.

He tried to grab me and I stopped him. I slammed him against a tree, and punched him. He tried to fight me, and I responded by taking his head off. I looked around and saw Alice fighting with Jasper. He wasn't doing well, she grabbed him and he tried to fight her. Someone grabbed me and I grabbed them. She had long dark hair, and it didn't take me long to get rid of her. I looked up, and saw Alice taking Jaspers head off. It didn't take us to long to get rid of the others.

One of them grabbed Seth and hurt him. He whimpered and I grabbed the guy he was fighting. I checked on Seth, and when everything was over, Carlisle checked on him.

"A few broken bones, it'll heal soon."

Seth shifted, and I helped him up. He limped and I helped him back to the house. He lay on the couch, and I called his mom to bring Ness back.

I sat down in the armchair, and Alice sat on the arm of the chair. I thought about seeing her fight him, and what Edward had said to me. Everyone else was talking, and I looked at Alice.

"I meant it. What I said to him, I meant it. Every word."

Alice kissed me, and Sue arrived a little while later with Ness. I thanked her for watching her, and she asked if everything was taken care off. She knew what had happened, and I told her that everything was done. She saw Seth had hurt himself, and after talking to him, she left. She knew he would heal pretty quick, and wasn't worried.

Ness ran over to Alice, and pulled her down into a hug.

"I love you, momma."

Alice looked at me, as she picked up Ness. I grabbed the camera and took a photo as Alice kissed Ness' cheek.

"I love you to, Ness."

**Next chapter is the Epilogue. **


	13. Chapter 13

7 years later...  
I sat down next to Alice and she leaned in to me. We were back in Forks. My dad had had a heart attack two years before and died. I'd been pretty upset, but Alice and the others and the others helped me through it. Ness was fully mature now, and was out with a nomad we'd met. She seemed pretty close to her lately. We'd been back for a few weeks and met Bret out first week here. They seemed to get on pretty well, and Bret had stuck around.

What about Seth?

That's where it gets tricky. About a year before, we'd had a problem with a few nomads, and one got the better of him. Ness was distraught, but she was coming around.

"Where's Ness?"  
I looked at Alice, and wrapped my arm around her.  
"Out with Bret. Again."  
Everyone was out, and we had the house to ourselves. We went up to our room, and I walked out onto our balcony. Alice walked out and stood next to me.  
"Ness is getting pretty close to Bret."  
That made me laugh, and I spotted them walking back, she wouldn't see us, we knew that.  
She turned to Bret, and I heard Bret ask her something.  
"So, you wanna tell them?"  
"I do. I know they'll be fine with it. Come on."  
Ness grabbed Bret's hand, and kissed her.  
I looked at Alice, and she shook her head. From the look on her face, I knew she's seen this coming. I understood why she didn't tell me. This was something Ness had to do herself.  
We walked back into our room and there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Ness walked in with Bret and looked at us.  
"We wanted to talk to you about something."  
I looked at Alice, and we all went downstairs. We sat down on the couch, and Ness looked at Bret and at us.  
"What is it, Ness?"  
She looked at me, and took a deep breath. She was nervous, and I knew she had to be the one to tell us.  
"I ... It's about Bret and I. We're ... We're dating."  
I looked at Alice, who was watching Ness, and at Bret. She was watching Ness, looking concerned. She grabbed Ness' hand, and I could actually see her relax a tiny bit.  
"We love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter who you date, as long as they treat you right."  
She looked at me, and she stood up and hugged the two of us. Bret sat on the couch, watching us.  
"So, how did this happen?"  
Ness looked at Alice, and started to tell us. Bret knew everything about what had happened with Alice and I, and Edward. She couldn't understand why he reacted like that.  
Ness got a little embarrassed, but I knew this would've been worse if I'd been next to Edward. I told her to relax, and Bret squeezed her shoulder. She looked at me, and told me what happened.

"I had been here for a while and we were getting closer. We went out for a walk, and ... I'm not gonna lie, I liked her, but I would never do anything. Little did I know, _someone _felt the same way. We were walking by the river and ... Well, you can guess the rest."

I listened to her, thinking about what she'd said. I didn't care who she was with, as long as she was happy. She had been so much happier when she met Bret. She had been so different, since Seth died. Bret looked at Alice, who was watching Ness. Ness looked at her, and took a deep breath.

Bret looked at little nervous, but Alice looked at her, and shook her head.

"Bret, you have nothing to worry about. What Bella said is true, we don't care about who she's with as long as they treat her right."

Bret seemed happy about that. We spent a little while talking to them, before they went up to her room. Alice called her, as she stood up.

"You have to tell you aunt and uncle though."

I had to stop myself from smiling, that was going to be interesting.

"I know, momma. I waiting for Uncle Emmett to start making jokes."

She still called Alice momma and I was mom. We all laughed as that, and they went upstairs. I looked at Alice, as I stood up. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I saw that, but I knew she had to-"

"Ssh, I know. I could see you knew when we were upstairs. I understand why you didn't say anything, pixie."

We went up to our room, and I sat on the bed while Alice closed the door.

"Emmett's gonna love this."

Alice laughed as I said that, she knew I was right. She sat next to me, and cuddled into my side.

"I know. But, he just wants her to be happy. Rose is the one you should be worried about."

She was right, I knew she was. Emmett would make jokes, but Rosalie ... Oh boy, was Bret in trouble if she screwed up. If Rosalie got to her before Alice did, that is.

"Yeah, if she gets to Bret before you do."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

I looked at her, and she looked away.

"Fine, maybe I am. But, I'm not the only one. I care about her, Bella. You know I do."

I shook my head, and pulled her closer to me.

"I know you do, pixie. And I know she loves you to."

The others got back a little while later, and everyone was in the living room, when Ness and Bret walked in. She looked at me, and I nodded.

"Hey Ness, where have you and Bret been?"

I looked at Esme, as she spoke to Ness. Ness told her that they had been out, and spent a while in the woods.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

Everyone got a little nervous as she said that. Rosalie, who was next to Emmett, was watching Ness. She looked worried, and obviously thought something was wrong.

She told them, and everyone was happy for her. I wasn't surprised when I saw Alice and Rosalie talking to her. I could hear them, and knew they were making sure she knew what would happen if she fucked up. I wasn't surprised, I knew what they were going to do that. They wanted to know what she was going to do, being a nomad. She wanted to settle down and she was invited to join us, as long she changed her diet. She agreed, and everyone was happy about that.

When Bret managed to get away from them, she sat next to Ness. I sat next to Alice, and she leaned against me.

And what happens? Emmett.

Rosalie slapped him, and he grumbled, crossing his arms. Ness blushed, and Bret shook her head.

A little while later, Alice and I went back to our cottage. We had fixed it up.

I sat on the couch, and Alice sat on my lap.

"Was it me, or were you two threatening Bret?"

Alice looked away, and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Maybe..."

That made me laugh, and I made her look at me.

"I was expecting someone to do it. She knows what will happen if she fucks up."

"I know, but-"

She stopped and I waited for her to tell what she saw. I kissed her cheek, leaning my head against her shoulder.

She was happy about what she had seen, and I knew whatever it was a good thing.

"What is it, pixie?"

"Well, lets just say, Bret is gonna be around for a _very _long time."

I knew what that meant, and I was happy about that. I pulled Alice closer to me, and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, pixie."

"I love you to, Bella."


End file.
